I'll Take Thee Away
by LiL' sliXx
Summary: Draco finds himself falling in love with a mysterious girl no one knows. She appears only about once or twice every few years to sing for the students at Hogwarts... full summary inside. D/G please r+r...
1. Meet Ginny

****

I'l**l **T**a**k**e **T**h**e**e **A**w**a**y**

Hey PpLs,

I just got a sudden jolt of inspiration while watching one of my old favorite movies. I know that I should finish my other fics before starting this new one but these kinds of things eat at me. Then they don't stop eating at me until they're started. Oh and Draco kind of watches a lot of things from the sidelines in this chapter but don't get confused. Well let me stop my un-necessary babble, and here's the story. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. The song that will be used later on in the story is from the movie 'Hocus Pocus' and it's sung by Sara Jessica Parker. 

****

Background: Everyone's changed since the dark ages ended and Voldemort has gone. People are a lot happier and Gryffindor and Slytherin are even getting along. Even though Draco Malfoy is still somewhat an insufferable prig.

****

Summary: Draco finds himself falling in love with a mysterious girl that no one knows. She appears only about once or twice a year to sing for the students at Hogwarts. But when Draco finds out that his dream girl is one of his pupils at Hogwarts he goes on a search for her. Does he really have to look that hard though? Or has this girl been in front of him all along?

I'll Take Thee Away

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

A Draco and Ginny Production

By: Ashley Nicole

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_What in bloody hells name is she doing? _Draco Malfoy thought as he watched Ginny Weasley walk by for the fourth time. Every time Ginny got up to get an ingredient for her potion she would walk all the way to the front of the room, walk past Draco's table, and then walk all the way to the end of the room all over again. It was like she was trying to take the longest route possible and annoy Snape along the way. 

Ginny Weasley wasn't as up tight as the rest of the Weasley Clan. She was more laid back and somewhat amusing. Like today for example: Ginny was wearing something that resembled pajama clothing. She was wearing a pair of very, very, baggy, black silk pants; White fuzzy slippers; and a very large white T-shirt that showed her right shoulder and said 'I'm not un-happily insane' on the front, and 'I love every minute of it' on the back. Her golden red hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun with little pieces hanging on each side of her face. 

_She's going to get at least 50 points taken away from Gryffindor if she doesn't sit down in- _"Ms. Weasley!" _–too late, _Draco thought just as Ginny stopped walking and turned to look at Snape. 

"Yes Professor?" Ginny asked innocently. She cocked her head to the left a little and blinked twice. Snape looked differently at her today then he did last week when she did something similar to this. He looked just as amused as everyone else did; what happened? 

Snape still continued to stare at her and then finally asked, "Is there any particular reason for why you are out of your seat Ms. Weasley?" "Well, not really. I just needed a little stretch; my legs were starting to get tingly." Ginny smiled and looked as if she were dying to laugh. Snape looked at her and then sneered, "Well then you shouldn't mind me checking to see if your brain is just as tingly as your legs." Ginny shook her head and smiled at him and waited for his question. 

"What is the root of a Mandrake used for?" he asked simply. Ginny looked at Hermione briefly and winked. She then looked back to Snape and began; "The root of a Mandrake can be used for two different things. It's mostly known for un-petrifying people who have been petrified. The other it is used for isn't very well known really. But if it is chopped and rolled in mustard seasoning, then put into boiling water it can be used as a vanquishing potion." 

Snape looked at Ginny and then asked, "And do explain a little more about this… vanquishing potion." "This potion is one of the most difficult to brew. Sure it's an easy enough recipe, but if it's not perfection it will have no effect what so ever. Just a bit of smoke. So that's why not many people know of this form of using the Mandrake root." Ginny explained quite lazily. 

Draco watched as Snape commented Ginny on her great knowledge and gave 10 points to Gryffindor. It was just so amazing how Ginny could get out of trouble so easily. _No wonder she has all advanced classes, _Draco thought as Ginny took her seat. But not before passing him one more time and giving him an almost un-noticeable wink. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

That girl is simply amazing sometimes… How could she have possibly gotten Snape to give points to Gryffindor? He bloody well hates them and Ginny's a Weasley. A talented and good looking Weasley that could become a great potions master, but still a Weasley all the same.

She's become quite brave lately too. That girl has good technique too. I'm sure no one but I saw her wink at me, and that's probably how she wanted it to be. Tisk, such a flirt these days Weasel and I'm sure you do it to make Ron go sodding mad. 

I do rather like this side to you though…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

When Draco's double block of potions was over he headed to the Great Hall for lunch. He was just about to make a left turn when something ran swiftly past him, making a small breeze. When he looked to see whom it was he saw Ronald Weasley being chased by Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny I didn't mean it! I swear it was a joke! Don't take it so seriously!" Ron was pleading as Ginny gained up on him. He was about to get away when Ginny just stopped. She sighed dramatically and Ron turned to see if she was okay. When he saw that she was better then okay, and smirking, he turned around to go run away again.

Ginny hurriedly, and a little angrily, snatched off one of her fluffy white slippers and threw it right at his head. And it hit him right where it was aimed. 

"How dare you say _I _should be blonde Ronald Weasley! I'm taking that as a direct insult! And this time I'm holding a grudge!" She walked over to Ron with one slipper on and nothing but a stripped toe sock on the other foot. Once she got close enough she grabbed her slipper and hit Ron with it one more time on the top of his head and stormed off to the Great Hall. 

Ron smiled after her and then turned around and looked at Draco, "Is being blonde really that bad?" he joked. Draco raised an eyebrow and then smirked, "Try charming her hair to be blonde for a week and see if she changes her mind." "You know, you're alright Malfoy." Ron smiled at Draco just before the rest of the Dream Team joined him on the way down to the Great Hall. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Ron Weasley isn't really that bad either. He doesn't get in my way that often and he doesn't give me a hard time. We've actually managed to have a civilized conversation before. Okay, so what if we didn't speak to each other in complete sentences. At least we didn't end up in the hospital wing. _

And as strange as it may sound… I like it better this way…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

When Draco walked through the doors of the Great Hall and took his seat, he noticed a small group huddled around one part of the Gryffindor table. It wasn't really a big group at all. About four or five people with their chairs huddled together. Among the five were Jasmine Luther a Ravenclaw; Susan Bones a Hufflepuff; Blaine Everett a Slytherin; and the last two were Ron and Ginny Weasley.

Draco watched them for a while and then noticed that Ginny was shuffling cards. So without being noticed, Draco watched them.

"Okay, so who's in and who's just watching?" Ginny asked while shuffling the cards. Everyone said they were in except for Susan Bones who said she just wanted to watch. "Okay, you guys all know how to play bullshit right?" Ginny asked making Ron spit out his orange juice. "Ginny! Watch your tongue!" he said quietly but forcefully. Ginny giggled and then said, "Well that's the name of the game Ron and you didn't have any problems with it last summer when _I _taught you how to play." Ron agreed to the game they were playing and said he'd play Jasmine while Ginny played Blaine. 

"Okay, I just put down a 3,4, and a 5." Blaine said to Ginny plainly. To some people it would be hard to tell if they were lying or not but Ginny knew how to figure this out. She could tell when they were lying because they all looked down and then to the left. 

"Bullshit." Ginny smiled as he showed his cards and they were a 6,4, and an ace. She knew what she was doing and she'd win in no time at the rate she was going. 

After Ginny beat Blaine and Ron beat Jasmine there was no playing around. Sure it was just a silly card game but this was sibling rivalry here. And they both wanted to win. Ginny dealt the cards and started. 

"I just put down 3 aces." She said simply, not moving her eyes away from Ron's. He stared back at her's and then said simply, "Bullshit." Ginny smiled and picked up her cards revealing 3 aces. Ron's eyes flared, "Damn it." He cursed under his breath.

After all the cards were played out, and Ron ran out of all his, and there were no more to choose from the deck, the game was over. Ginny had beaten him.

"Yes!" Ginny squealed with delight at beating her brother. She stacked all the cards and shuffled them together and was about to deal them again, when Professor McGonagall's voice rang out across the Great Hall. 

"Ginny Weasley! Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you." McGonagall looked seriously at Ginny, but she already knew what this was about. "I'll be right there Professor!" she called back. Ginny turned around to face the rest of her friends and for a brief moment caught Draco Malfoy staring at her. She smirked and quickly made eye contact with him before turning to her friends. 

"While I'm gone you guys can play bus driver." Ginny explained quickly. She took out the ace of spades and set it down on the table. "That is the bus driver and he has to go pick up all of the kids." She pulled the deck up in her hands, "These are the kids." Ginny stretched her arm out and then threw the cards everywhere and while they were in the air she grabbed her wand and mumbled something no one heard. And suddenly all of the cards floated too high for anyone to reach and just floated back and fourth. "Now go pick up all he kids." 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

What a sneak she is… playing a trick like that. Quite humorous if you ask me, but her little friends don't look too happy about it. Oh well… Now it looks like I'll have to wait until Dumbledore is done with her. I really wanted to talk to her today for some reason and I'm not sure why.

Maybe it's the way that she clicks her tongue in class that grabs my attention. Maybe the sound of her playing with her dangling silver earrings just screams out 'Talk to me'. But whatever it is has me curious… and I'd really like to know a little more about Ginny Weasley…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit plain but it will get better; I promise. I just wanted to get things introduced to you. Please review. I want at least five reviews before I even get started on the next chapter. And in case you're wondering: I am currently at a loss of ideas for my other fics. I am still working on them though. If you would like to give some suggestions then please e-mail me at GinnyDoll@comcast.net I'd really appreciate the help. Oh and the game bullshit… don't even ask me why I chose that game for them to play. Maybe it was because the name of the game was funny and it matched Ginny's personality in my story. Or maybe it was because I was playing the game an hour before I started the story. Oh well… please r+r…

__


	2. Ahhhhhh!

****

I'l**l **T**a**k**e **T**h**e**e **A**w**a**y**

Hey PpLs,

Hey it's me again, of course. I just want to thank those of you who reviewed and you now get your reward. The next chapter! Just kidding there is no reward. But you do get the second chapter to this story. Oh and I'm also thinking of using more then just this one song in the fic. But if I do decide to use more then one song, then you'll know about it because it will most definitely be in the disclaimer. Again Draco will be watching on the sidelines but maybe not as much. Now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. The song that will be used later on in the story is from the movie 'Hocus Pocus' and it's sung by Sara Jessica Parker. 

Background: Everyone's changed since the dark ages ended and Voldemort has gone. People are a lot happier and Gryffindor and Slytherin are even getting along. Even though Draco Malfoy is still somewhat an insufferable prig.

Summary: Draco finds himself falling in love with a mysterious girl that no one knows. She appears only about once or twice a year to sing for the students at Hogwarts. But when Draco finds out that his dream girl is one of his pupils at Hogwarts he goes on a search for her. Does he really have to look that hard though? Or has this girl been in front of him all along?

I'll Take Thee Away

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

A Draco and Ginny Production

By: Ashley Nicole

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It was nearly Halloween now. There were many people telling old ghost stories and others talking about past Halloweens that were spent at Hogwarts. Halloween wasn't as big as Christmas but it sure as hell was one of the most eventful holidays. Like last Halloween…

There was a big dance that everyone attended. Everyone was dressed as a different creature or some ancient kind of witch or wizard. The Weird Sisters were also there performing their latest hits. And all in all, everyone had a great time.

This year no one was sure of what was going to be done. Dumbledore wouldn't tell them at least until Hallows Eve. So people stayed as patient as they could and in the mean time detracted themselves with other things. 

Ginny Weasley was one of the impatient occupants at Hogwarts. Or at least she _acted _like she was impatient. She would talk about nothing except for Halloween dances and parties or feasts where there would be nothing but candies and other sweets. She seemed just as clueless as anyone else did… but everything's not what it appears to be now is it?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sunlight shown through the curtains and landed on Ginny Weasley. She didn't really feel like getting up. It was Tuesday and all classes were canceled because of Halloween on Friday. Alas… she was already fully awake and knew she wouldn't have been able to get back to sleep now. So without any other options, Ginny got up to get dressed. 

She took a quick shower and used a drying spell on her hair without looking into the mirror. She then went to pick out some clothes to wear. After about an hour of going through clothes, Ginny finally decided on wearing a black mid-sleeve shirt that hugged her curves and just showed her belly button. And a skirt that went down to her knees and had two slits on each side that went all the way up to _almost _the top of her thighs. 

She straightened out her skirt a bit and then thought, _This is too tight. Ron would kill me if he saw me wearing it. _Ginny just smiled as she stopped pulling her skirt down, _Good then!_ She then went into her shoe closet, or what was supposed to be a shoes closet, and pulled out a pair of fuzzy black slippers, almost identical to the white ones she wore the day before yesterday. Slippers were Ginny's, well, sort of signature. She always wore slippers, except for when she was going to something formal. 

Ginny then took out a little tube from her nightstand droor and unscrewed the cap. After that she dipped one of her fingers in and took a little of the substance and rubbed it onto her lips. She smiled and then thought, _Mmm… Banana, my favorite._

Ginny then thought about her hair. What to do with it today? She stood in the middle of the girl's dormitory while pondering this question. Ah ha! _Another genius idea Gin, _she thought to herself after she decided to wear it down. Which was a real surprise because Ginny never wore her hair down. People always told her that she should have, but she never really paid any mind to them. It wasn't like she was trying to impress anyone. Well at least not since Harry started dating Hermione. She tended to stay clear of those two these days, they were always too mushy and lovey dovie.

Without anymore thoughts of that, Ginny started off towards the bathroom to brush her hair. She opened the door, flicked on the light and then started to look for her hairbrush among many other girls' hair products. Once Ginny found her blue hairbrush with clouds, she turned towards the mirror and began to brush her hair. She finished brushing her hair and then sprayed it with extra strength hair spray. She would need it if she wanted her hair to stay down for the whole day. She looked into the mirror one last time and then flicked off the light and left. About five seconds later Ginny ran back in and flicked the light back on.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ginny screeched and then looked down at her hair. It was… It was… BLONDE! Her beautiful golden red waist length hair was blonde! She was breathing hard and was trying to think straight. _Who did it? Who did it? Who did it?, _her head screamed. Then something happened…

__

"Ginny I didn't mean it! I swear it was a joke! Don't take it so seriously!" Ron was pleading as Ginny gained up on him. He was about to get away when Ginny just stopped. She sighed dramatically and Ron turned to see if she was okay. When he saw that she was better then okay, and smirking, he turned around to go run away again.

Ginny hurriedly, and a little angrily, snatched off one of her fluffy white slippers and threw it right at his head. And it hit him right where it was aimed. 

"How dare you say I should be blonde Ronald Weasley! I'm taking that as a direct insult! And this time I'm holding a grudge!" She walked over to Ron with one slipper on and nothing but a stripped toe sock on the other foot. Once she got close enough she grabbed her slipper and hit Ron with it one more time on the top of his head and stormed off to the Great Hall. 

Ginny looked back into the mirror one more time and then said to no one in particular, "I'm going to kill him!"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Everyone in the Great Hall was now looking to the farthest end corner in the room. And that just so happened to be in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, where, just a nano second ago everyone heard a blood curdling scream. The Professor's were all looking bewildered and all the students' mouths were shut tight, they were all listening to see what would happen next. Then the doors burst open.

"Ronald Lesley Weasley," There were snickers coming from the Slytherin table at the sound of

Ron's middle name but then there was silence again after Ginny threw them a threatening look. "You just wait till I get my hands on you! I promise there will be a lot of pain in your future if you do not fix this right now!" Ginny Weasley stood there with her hands clenched at her sides and her breathing rapid. She looked over towards the Gryffindor table and spotted her brother, hiding behind Hermione and Colin Creevey. 

She began to stomp over towards Ron and when everyone noticed her hair they all gasped. So that's why Ginny was so pissed off. Ron had changed her hair color, and anyone who knew Ginny, knew that she was absolutely in love with her hair. It was her best asset, or at least that's what she said. 

Once Ginny was close enough to lunge at Ron she asked Hermione and Colin to move. They were speechless and didn't complain at all about her harsh tone as they moved. Ginny took a step forward as Ron stood and took two steps back. She smirked at him and then looked towards the table where all the professors were watching and waiting to see what would happen. She then turned back to Ron and took another two steps forward and grabbed him by his shirt collar before he could take another step back. 

"If you don't change my hair back to the exact color it was then I will rip out your bowel and eat it for dinner! Do you understand me?" She asked while tightening her grip on his shirt. She smirked when he gulped and whimpered slightly. She then became serious again and asked, "Well?"

Ron gulped again and then stammered, "Sorry Gin. The charm doesn't wear off until Thursday… uh… Please Ginny don't hurt me!" he ended in a plea. She then froze and began to shake. This damned charm wouldn't wear off for another two days! How was she going to survive two days with blonde hair!

Ginny dropped Ron and he fell to the floor in surprise. He looked up towards Ginny and began to worry because she wasn't moving. At all. She was still shaking and he could hear her breathing very soundly. She looked around the room with her big hazel brown eyes wide. She then looked at Ron and dramatically threw her hand to her forehead. She made a loud sighing noise and then dropped to the floor. 

Everyone stood up in their seats to watch Ginny fall to the ground. After she fell she stopped moving and after that people got the idea that she wasn't faking. And she really wasn't faking. Ron hesitantly walked up to her up. He walked towards the doors of the Great Hall where Madam Pomfrey had a stretcher already ready to take Ginny to the hospital wing. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Well that was quite uncalled for. I didn't think Ron would actually take my advice. But then again I didn't know that Ginny would pass out because of having charmed blonde hair. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a concussion because of that fall. I'm pretty sure that she hit her head. I wonder if I should go see her later. _

I just really hope she's okay…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Later on that day, Ginny woke up in the hospital wing. It appeared to be around at least 9 o' clock and Madam Pomfrey was no where in sight. Ginny looked around the hospital wing and then swung her legs around onto the floor. She shivered from the coldness that radiated from it, but then shook it off. 

She slowly walked towards the window and sat on the sill. She looked out to the sky and admired the bright silver moon. It wasn't a full moon because the first full moon of the month wouldn't be until Friday on Halloween, but it still looked full and it was quite beautiful. 

Ginny sat like that, just staring at the moon, for sometime. She only stopped looking out the window when she heard echoing footsteps. She quickly jumped up from her seat and threw herself back into bed under the white covers. After the covers were throw up to at least her neck, she faked being asleep.

The footsteps got closer and closer and pretty soon Ginny felt someone at her bedside. They didn't say anything and they didn't move for a while. When they did move it was very slowly and it was quietly. A soft hand touched Ginny's cheek gingerly and then trailed down to her lips and then down to her neck and arm and eventually to her fingertips. It was a very pleasant feeling but Ginny really wanted to know who was so affectionately touching her. She was pondering who it could be when a very familiar voice interrupted her,

"Why I'm so infatuated with you I'll never know…" 

It was said gently and with confused feeling. She wasn't really sure who it was; all she knew was that the voice was familiar. Then whoever this person was quickly left without another word.

Ginny waited a few minutes before she got up to look around and when she did she noticed a new bouquet of flowers at her bedside. They were a rosy yellowish color and resembled that of a rose and there was no mistaking it. It was Ginny's favorite flower; The Mediterranean Sun. 

She smiled slightly and then sighed with contempt, "So… I'm someone's infatuation."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The next morning Madam Pomfrey sent Ginny back up to Gryffindor Tower. She wasn't to keen on the idea of walking around in broad daylight with her blonde hair, but Madam Pomfrey shoed her away non the less. So she walked a little faster then she should have on her way back. She was almost in the clear when WHAM!

"Watch where you're going!" a voice shouted at Ginny as she clutched onto the person for support. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you I was just…" Ginny began as she released whomever she had her vise grip on but then stopped. "Oh it's you Malfoy. I'm sure you're quite fine and not injured so I'll be on my way." Draco smirked at her and was about to let her walk away without saying anything snide, but he couldn't resist.

"Weasel, I couldn't help but notice your change in appearance," he started " and I'm certain that it's something that's happened within at least 48 hours." He smirked at her confused and then angered face as he continued, "Is it your height? No, no… Is it your shoe size? No, no you've always had big feet." He pretended to scrutinize her more and then snapped his fingers; "It's your hair!" 

Ginny was really trying to keep her temper right about now and it was slowly starting to _not_ work. So without anything else to do Ginny started counting, "One… Two…Three… Four…" She continued to count very slowly and she only stopped at eight because Malfoy was chuckling.

"Blonde isn't really the best hair color for you, you know?" He smirked at her and it wasn't the right thing to do. And he soon found that out when he looked into Ginny's blazing eyes. 

"Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood," she was literally seething through her teeth now, "And saying things about what my slimy little git of a brother did yesterday is not a therapy I'm enjoying. I'm also quite aware of blonde not being my best color… that's why I'm… I'm…" 

Ginny was now on the verge of tears. It wasn't fare. Sure blonde wasn't that bad on her and Malfoy was only being his usual horrible self, but she just couldn't help it. "I'm just going to go up to my dormitory now. And I'm sure that the next time you see me I will have gone through another series of changes. Good day and good-bye for now." Ginny now let the tears spill down her cheeks as she calmly turned around and walked up the step of the Gryffindor Tower.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

I can't believe I made her cry. I can't believe I made her cry. It's not like I meant it or anything; it's just the way I am. And what did she mean by 'Another Series of Changes'? What crazy scheme is she going to come up with now?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

That day, for the rest of the day, Ginny didn't show up for any of her classes and had her friend Ariana bring all of her meals to her dorm. Everyone was worried about her but no one was aloud to see her. Even Ariana didn't see her; Ginny made her leave the food at the door and then go away. 

The next morning everyone was talking about Halloween and how it would be celebrated again. After all it was Hallows Eve and it was the day when Dumbledore was suppose to be telling everyone how they would be celebrating their holiday. But again they had to be patient because it would not be announced until dinner. So everyone still chatted about it, yet one particular group was talking about another subject. 

"Do you really think Ginny is capable of ripping out one of your body organs, Ron?" Harry asked for the third time in the past hour. Sure it was a simply 'yes' or 'no' question but it didn't seem like Ginny to be so violent. Ron sighed and looked towards his best friend, "Harry, you saw how she acted yesterday and she nearly killed me in front of the lot of you too." 

Hermione just looked at the boys and rolled her eyes, "It's your own fault. You know how much pride Ginny has in her hair and doing something like you did was awful when it comes to these matters. I mean Ginny could be plotting something against you right now Ron, and knowing you, you won't know what hit you." They all sighed one last time and then turned to their breakfast.

No sooner had they started eating did the doors to the Great Hall open. They weren't pushed fiercely open like Ginny did to them Wednesday. No, today they opened slowly and creakily. And when Ginny finally emerged… she really wasn't herself.

Ginny stood there dressed in all black. She wore a long satin dress that had a small train. It was V-neck shaped and had long sleeves. The sleeves went past her hands though and hooked around her fingertips and then flowed out and down. The waist was tight and hugged her curves, like most of her clothes did. 

Her hair could not be seen either. She wore a black scarf pulled over her head and her hair was tucked safely under it. Besides the scarf Ginny had a small black hat on and it had a small veil that just ended at her collarbones. 

The powdered make-up she wore on her face was evident and it made her look paler. She also wore black eye liner and red lipstick. And all in all, it was something frightful… And Ginny had certainly changed. Even though everyone knew she would be her same self after the charm wore off on her hair. She even told them herself during breakfast, which she didn't eat that day…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

Holy Shit! What the hell did she do to herself? She looks like a bloody zombie! Maybe giving Weasley that idea about her hair wasn't a good joke after all…

****

A/N: I personally think this chapter turned out bad. It took me all day to do this chapter because of a tremendous amount of writers black but I guess it wasn't that bad. I just hope you all liked it. Well until next time. Please r+r…


	3. In the Name of Winifred Sanderson!

****

I'l**l **T**a**k**e **T**h**e**e **A**w**a**y**

Hey PpLs,

I want to thank all of my reviewers again! I love you guys! I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be using the song in this chapter. I would like to extend things here because I can't stand it when stories end, but there should only be about four chapters left; five at the most. Oh and there is a somewhat **_important_** author's note at the end of this chapter. Well let's get this thing started. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. The song that will be used later on in the story is from the movie 'Hocus Pocus' and it's sung by Sara Jessica Parker. I don't own the story of the Sanderson Sisters either. 

Background: Everyone's changed since the dark ages ended and Voldemort has gone. People are a lot happier and Gryffindor and Slytherin are even getting along. Even though Draco Malfoy is still somewhat an insufferable prig.

Summary: Draco finds himself falling in love with a mysterious girl that no one knows. She appears only about once or twice every few year to sing for the students at Hogwarts. But when Draco finds out that his dream girl is one of his pupils at Hogwarts he goes on a search for her. Does he really have to look that hard though? Or has this girl been in front of him all along?

I'll Take Thee Away

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

A Draco and Ginny Production

By: Ashley Nicole

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Ginny's hair was back to normal and she was back to her normal self. Smiling like she didn't have a clue what was going on and as excited about Halloween as ever. It was just about dinnertime and everyone was getting even more excited then before.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Ginny exclaimed as she danced in a circle as she entered the Great Hall. She had been talking with her best friends about how they celebrated their most memorable holidays. Ginny's most memorable was on her third Christmas…

When she was just about three years old, Charlie took her out on his broom. It was so wonderful, just being up there in the sky. It made Ginny feel like she was closer to the stars, and being closer to the stars made Ginny feel more important somehow. She didn't really know how; it just always did. 

"Oi! Gin, over here!" Ginny looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Harry waving her way. She smiled at them as she made her way over to them. She sat down and, just like everyone else, waited for Professor Dumbledore to make his announcement. 

Harry smiled at someone at the door and she knew that Hermione was probably on her way over, but she chose to try and ignore the googlie-eyed faces they were making. "So, Ron what made you turn my hair blonde? I know someone put you up to it, it couldn't have just been the fight in the hall way." Ginny said casually as she took a big bite out of a pear. Ron looked up at her and smiled nervously.

"How did you know I didn't come up with the idea myself?" he questioned innocently. Ginny made a face at him as if he were crazy, "Ron, I really don't think you could of come up with that prank _all _by yourself." Ron mocked hurt and then asked, "So you take your brother as an idiot, Gin?" Ginny took in a deep breath, as if she were going to say a long sentence, and simply said, "Exactly!" 

Ginny and Ron both laughed a little and then stopped a minute after. Ron and Harry then engaged in a conversation about, what else but, Quidditch. So Ginny found herself with no one to talk to with Hermione having her nose stuck in a book and everyone else having their own conversations. So Ginny began to look around the Great Hall.

Her eyes traveled up to the Professor's table. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were talking about one thing or another. Snape was sneering and scowling at everyone, as usual. Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pince were also talking, probably about how students needed to be more careful. They were both _always _talking about how irresponsible teens were these days. 

And then her eyes landed on Dumbledore. He had the same twinkle in his eyes and he was looking right at her. He smiled and then raised his goblet to her before taking a drink. Ginny smiled back and then continued looking at the rest of the hall.

Her eyes looked over to the Ravenclaw's table, then the Hufflepuff's, and eventually she faced forward to look at the Slytherin's table. And whom else would her eyes land on, but Draco Malfoy.

He was currently trying to get that pug-faced Pansy Parkinson off of him. She was clung to his right arm and was looking up at him with horrible looking, goopy, puppy eyes. It was really a sickening sight. And then he looked her way.

Their eyes locked almost instantly. Ginny didn't know what it was, but there was a force making her look into his cool gray-silver eyes. It was so calming, and yet she found that she could barely breath. It was so intense that she began to hold her breath, until Pansy re-attached herself to his arm and he looked away from Ginny's eyes. Ginny sighed from relief and annoyance and then almost jumped out of her skin when Dumbledore stood to speak.

"I know all of you are very anxious about this Halloween," there were a bunch of cheers after that as he smiled and continued, "And I know you were expecting a dance or a ball of some kind. But this year we're going to be doing something a little different. We're going to have a guest come tomorrow night, and some of you may remember our guest from your 2nd year." Dumbledore paused for a moment and smiled at their confused faces,

"This guest will come at 9 o' clock sharp, and then the rest is in their hands." He smiled one more time and then sat back down. They all looked so confused and the ones who had seen this person before couldn't remember. He then slightly rolled his eyes, _Typical. _

"Oh I wonder who's coming!" Ginny gushed as she began to stack food up on her plate. "Do you think the Weird Sisters are going to be our guests? No wait…umm…" Ron was getting a little tired of Ginny's rambling and he didn't think he could take it anymore. And he couldn't, "Ginny! Why don't you just wait until tomorrow to find out?" "Oh, okay…" Ginny looked as carefree as could be with that silly smile on her face and you could tell, she was. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

__

If Pansy Parkinson every tries to clamp herself onto my arm again, I swear on the code of Merlin that I'll let Blaise have a whack at her. She's been waiting to do it ever since third year, and if given the offer, I'm sure she'd take up on it. 

But how about the Weasel, staring at me like that. She nearly gave me a heat attack the moment I noticed that **she **was the one staring. She didn't blink or look away even once, until ol' pug-face came along.

But now to the matters of this guest we'll all be having over for Halloween. Dumbledore said that this person has been here before, during some students second years. I'm not sure but I think it was during… my second year that we had this guest. And if I remember correctly, this little guest was, without a doubt, female. 

I remember every expression of her face. I memorized her perfectly in the few hours she spent here. For someone her age, which was about my own at the time, she was sure beautiful. And me, well, I fell in love with her instantly. I didn't tell anyone because, well, because I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm not supposed to feel love… I can't. 

But I couldn't shake the feelings I had. And when I heard her voice I was just hypnotized. She sang a song… I can't really remember what it was about. I wasn't really listening to the words, just her voice. But she sang for us and then told a story that went with it. 

But then she was gone, just as quick as she came. I was depressed for a little while, but quickly bounced back when I noticed the Little Weasel. Something about her reminded me about the girl I'd fallen in love with my second year. I don't know how because they looked nothing alike. The girl I was in love with was blonde and the Little Weasel; well it was obvious that she was a red head. And even with blonde hair, she looked nothing like my angel. And I've learned from experience that Little Weasel hates to even think about having blonde hair. But I'm suddenly feeling something come back to me, something I haven't felt for a while now… 

I hope she's the one I'm going to be seeing tomorrow night…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Around eight o' clock, Ginny slowly, and sort of creep-ily, walked down the hall. She looked left and right and every so often she would look behind her to make sure no one was following. She couldn't let anyone see her and if anyone did see her, well then she'd have to get away from them as soon as she could without them following her. 

Ginny heard a creek noise not to far away and sharply turned in the direction it came from. Whew! It was only one of the paintings. "Okay Ginny, calm yourself down…" she whispered to herself. She kept walking a bit more and made a few more turns, and suddenly, she was entering the library. _At last!_ She thought to herself. 

"Madam Pince, are you here." Ginny said it quietly but loud enough for anyone in the library to hear her. Somewhat difficult but all the time Ginny spent in the library… well she eventually got used to talking loud enough while not getting thrown out. 

Ginny walked around over to Madam Pince's front desk and sat there and waited. Any minute now… _Three… Two… One... _"Ginny!" Ginny turned her head and here came Madam Pince with about four books. Not very big ones either. _Thank Merlin, _Ginny thought humorously to herself.

"Now Ginny, I think I have just the right books for you." She handed Ginny the books and then went back to doing her work. Ginny sighed and turned around in search of a nice secluded table. When Ginny finally did find a table, she began to get ready and read.

She swiftly tied her hair back into a messy ponytail. She then cracked her knuckles and piled the four books she had up in front of her. She played eenie-meenie-mione-mo with the books and picked the winning book up, and began to read. 

About two hours later Ginny's eyes started to droop. She had already read two books and neither of them were interesting enough. She had nodded off maybe two times and then instantly woken up. Now she was practically forcing herself to read this boring old book. Okay, now this was enough.

Ginny, frustrated, threw the book onto the table making a sort of small echo in the library. _Great Gin, just great. Now people are gonna know that someone's back here. _When Ginny heard that no one was coming she decided to start on the last book. She picked it up and slid her finger across the golden writing as she read it, "Hocus- Pocus: The Story of the Sanderson Sisters." 

This book caught her eye and just wouldn't let it go for some reason. It didn't look all _that much_ really. Just a plan brown leather book with golden writing on it, but Ginny decided to read it anyway.

Two more hours later Ginny closed the book and sighed. The book was truly interesting. Then, Ginny felt herself getting tired again and she yawned; "I need my required eight hours of sleep." She laid her head down on the table. Ginny felt sleep almost claim her and then… something just had to mess it up didn't they.

"Well, well, well," came the all too familiar drawl. "If it isn't the Little Weasel." Ginny's head shot up and then nearly knocked all of the books off of the table. "What do you want Malfoy?" she asked while try to get rid of her four books before he could get to any of them. She managed to hurriedly throw them onto a shelf where they couldn't have been read and then turned to him. "Well?" she questioned impatiently tapping her foot. 

He smirked at her and then stepped closer. Too close for Ginny's comfort, but she wouldn't back away from Malfoy. Nope, she wouldn't let him see her fear. But while Ginny was telling herself these things, he had managed to get even closer. And worse yet… behind her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and that's when she completely froze up.

"I don't want anything Weasel," he was so close that Ginny could fell his breath on her neck, making the little hairs on it stand on end. "I just wanted to see what you were up to. It's kind of odd, you know. There are only about three other people in the library besides you and me, not including that damned librarian. And you, are all the way back here where no one can see you reading books on ancient myths." His lips brushed up against her ear and Ginny could have sworn that she stopped breathing all together. _Breath, Ginny, breath! _She coached herself over and over again and then finally got her wind back. 

"Really, what do you want? I need to get back to my dormitory and get some sleep. I'm tired." Ginny found herself getting a little annoyed and the whine was evident in her voice. She was about to just make a run for it when he planted a small kiss on the back of her neck. She immediately went rigid and her eyes wide. 

__

What in the name of Winnie Sanderson is he doing? Her mind screamed for her to just get out of their some how, but the message didn't get to her legs or arms. So she just stayed as still as she could, hoping that he would just go away. And then part of her didn't want him to go away at the same time. Her eyes widened again at that thought and her breath caught in her throat again. This was starting to scare her. 

"Relax, love… just relax…" he cooed into her ear as his index finger trailed up and down her right arm. She sort of felt a little more comfortable, knowing that he wasn't going to hurt her. Or at least she hoped he wasn't. She felt him press another kiss to her neck. And another, and another, and another… Ginny didn't have a clue as to what to do. And her brain wasn't really working very well at this point. So without seeing anything wrong with it Ginny moved her head to the side, giving him more access. 

She felt him smirk against her skin but didn't really care at this point. It just felt so good… and with that thought Ginny let out a little moan. 

Her eyes then shot wide open. _Holy shit! What in God's creation am I doing? _She quickly pulled out of his grasp and grabbed her messenger bag along with the book about the Sanderson Sisters and ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. Once she got to the picture of the Fat lady she whispered the password out of breath, "…Marlin's Thumbs…" She ran up to her dorm and hurled her things onto her bed. She then proceeded to run into the bathroom and bend her neck side ways, looking into the mirror. 

"Bloody Christ!" she nearly screamed it when she saw the little hickey marks on her neck. She pulled her hair out of her loose ponytail and began to brush it down over the side of her neck, making sure that no one would notice. All while whispering, "Ron's going to _murder_ me if he ever sees these little things… well, if he even knows what they are."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The next day Ginny pretended to be sick. She had wheezed while breathing and coughed while talking. She couldn't go to classes today. She just couldn't. Draco Malfoy would be in almost all of her advanced classes. She could never face him after the little incident in the library. 

"Ginny are you sure that you're not up for classes?" Hermione asked, concern written all over her face. Ginny smiled a weak looking smile at her with clouded eyes, "Hermione… I would but… I'm just not feeling up for… classes today. I promise that I'll… make up all of my… work." "Alright just as long as you drink warm fluids and make up all of you work. I won't tell Madam Pomfrey just yet, but if you don't feel well around tomorrow then I'm going to have to tell her." Hermione said while pulling Ginny's emerald green blanket comforter up to her chin. "Thanks 'Mione…" Ginny managed to say, just as Hermione left the room. 

Ginny listened to people bustling around down in the common room and just waited. Once all of the rustling and footsteps were gone, she threw the comforter off of herself. "Time to get ready!" she said as she began to search for something under her bed. After searcher for about five minutes she pulled out a little odd shaped box. It had an angled top and resembled that of a little trunk. 

"Okay, I hope this still works. Aaliyah Rah Keshes." As soon as Ginny said the incantation she dropped the little box on the floor. It then began to shake and then started to fold out and upward. It continued to do so until it was the size of a regular trunk. Ginny slowly kneeled down in front of the trunk and then looked at the engraving on it. She ran her fingers along the silver letters doing all of the fancy loops and curves until her fingers had finished. She smiled and then said it aloud, "Annabelle Weasley." 

Ginny reached for the lock on the trunk and simply put her index finger on it. It made a strange zap noise and then the lock simply unlocked itself. She took it off gently, as if she were going to brake it if she handled it too roughly, and then opened the trunk with just as much care. She reached hesitantly inside and then squealed like a little girl receiving a doll when she took it out. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hey 'Mione, where's Ginny?" Ron asked Hermione when she sat down next to Harry. He had been a little worried about Ginny since the… hair thing. Just seeing her dressed in all black like that made him feel like he was going to a funeral. She had also been avoiding him and… well mostly all people lately. So he had just knew something was up. Ginny wasn't _that _weird. 

"Well she said she wasn't feeling up for classes so I told her to just stay in her dormitory for today." Hermione said simply. She didn't want to say that Ginny sounded horrible because then Ron would burst in there and bombard her with questions. Then he would barely listen to the answers and carry her off o the infirmary. 

Ron still paled anyway, "Is she alright? It's not serious is it?" Harry chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes, "No Ron, it's not serious. She said that she just wasn't feeling well. I told her that if she still wasn't feeling well tomorrow, then I'd have to make her go to the hospital wing." Ron regained his colored and inside his mind was saying, _Whew! _

Harry, wanting to change the subject, then asked, "So who do you think this guest we're getting for Halloween is?" It was strange; no one ever came to _visit _Hogwarts. People were always just there if they needed to be. It was strange really, having visitors come to Hogwarts. They hardly even got new students apart from first years. So why would Dumbledore have someone visit them?

He's said their guest had been there before in some students second years, but Harry couldn't really remember his second year. It was much too hectic to even remember what went on Halloween night that year. Hell, he Ron and Hermione had probably been in the library doing research on The Chamber of Secrets…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"This is gonna be bloody wicked!" Ginny exclaimed while spinning around in front of her full-length mirror. The mirror smiled at her and then said in a voice with a French accent, "You look marvelous, Virginia darling. You look just like your great grand mother Annabelle; so beautiful." Ginny smiled back at her great grandmother's old mirror. She blew kisses to her reflection and then twirled around twice. She then sighed as she continued to prepare for later that night.

"Time to get down to business!" 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

****

A/N: I know that this chapter isn't as long as some of my other ones and I know that I didn't really get around to Halloween. But I didn't want to make this chapter too long and this authors note might be a bit long. So here goes.

I read that J.K Rowling has already written the last chapter to the seventh Harry Potter book and the seventh book is going to be the last of them all. I know, I know! I thought the same thing. How did she finish the last chapter to the last book if she hadn't even finished the fifth book? Well I read it on this big page with a bunch of interviews and stuff on it (I don't have the link right now but if you give me your e-mail addresses in a review I'd be more the happy to send it to you).

J.K. also said that there are definitely going to be a lot of deaths to come in the story, and I'm sure we already knew that. But still, I would not be able to bear it if Draco died. I swear on Winifred, Sara, and Mary Sanderson that I will cry if he dies. Hell, I'll cry if Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and…Now I'm getting all teary eyed because of thinking about all of them dying. 

Oh Lordy, I'd never be able to survive knowing that anyone of them could die. I might even cry if Snape dies! And that's saying a lot. 

I was just so stricken when I read that page and it's hard to think of anyone dying in those books. They always end up with everyone okay (apart from Cedric Diggory, I cried when I read that book) and the ending happy. I know I'll get over it, in maybe three years, if Draco dies but I just can't help thinking about this kind of stuff. Okay, I think I'm going to end the authors note here. Bye and please review. 

__


End file.
